


Like High School Lovebirds

by arysa13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's a flirt and Clarke has a dumb high school crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like High School Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I wrote while at work whoops. Also may or may not be based on true events.

Bellamy is late to class as usual. Not that Clarke makes a point to notice where he is, but it’s hard to miss him strolling into math, announcing that he’s here now so the party can start. Mr. Kane rolls his eyes and tells him to sit down and start working on the chapter three questions.

“Anything for you, Mr. Kane,” Bellamy grins and drops his books onto a desk on the other side of the room from Clarke.  Mr. Kane is mollified and Clarke wonders if Bellamy weren’t quite so charming if he would get away with as much as he does.

It’s hot in the classroom, and Clarke is sweating as she works her way through the questions from the textbook that Mr. Kane (also known as her stepfather) has set for them. She looks up as the door between their classroom and the next opens and her mom pokes her head in.

“Someone’s been playing with the air conditioner,” Abby tells her husband, handing him the remote. “They know it doesn’t work properly if they set it below 17 degrees,” she sighs.

“Hi, Mrs. Griffin!” Bellamy yells across the room and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Hi Bellamy,” her mom smiles.

“Hi, mom,” Clarke says, and Abby looks over.

“Oh, hi Clarke,” she says. “I won’t be able to give you a lift home tonight, do you think you can take the bus?” Clarke nods.

“Can you give me a lift?” Bellamy asks and Clarke scowls at her mom’s chuckle. Even Abby Griffin seems to be under Bellamy’s spell, just like everyone else. Including Clarke herself, of course, though she’ll never admit that to anyone, not even her best friend Wells.

“Don’t you have a car, Bellamy?” Abby shakes her head and exits the room, back to her own class.

“I love your mom, Clarke,” Bellamy tells her once Abby is gone. Clarke looks to Kane in the hopes that he’ll make Bellamy shut up but Kane seems to find it amusing.

“Good for you,” Clarke says flatly, trying to get on with her work.

“I added her on Facebook but she won’t accept my request,” Bellamy complains light-heartedly.

“She’s not allowed to have students on Facebook,” Clarke tells him primly.

“Dumb rule. You and I are going to get married so she’ll have to add my on Facebook, and I can see her whenever I want,” Bellamy says matter-of-factly. Clarke doesn’t look up, trying to hide her blush. The last thing she wants is for him to figure out she has a dumb crush on him. All he ever does is annoy her, it doesn’t even make sense for her to have a crush on him, and yet somehow she does anyway.

“Fat chance,” she mutters, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Fat chance?” Bellamy snorts. “Don’t you mean slim chance? Fat chance means there’s a big chance, because you know, it’s fat,” Bellamy says knowingly and Clarke rolls her eyes yet again, her face still red. She’s never thought about it before, but why  _does_ fat chance mean not a very good chance? Everyone in the class seems to be amused by the whole interaction, including Mr. Kane, so Clarke refuses to engage with Bellamy anymore. She doesn’t want to give him or the rest of the class the satisfaction.

There’s about twenty minutes left of class when Bellamy asks Mr. Kane if he can borrow a whiteboard marker.

“What for, Bellamy?” Mr. Kane asks him with a sigh. While Bellamy is charming, it is a well known fact that he likes to mess around in class.

“To play hangman on the board,” Bellamy grins.

“Have you finished the questions?” Kane asks. Bellamy nods, and Clarke can tell Kane knows he’s lying but he hands Bellamy a whiteboard marker anyway and Bellamy starts drawing the hangman.

“That is not how you play hangman,” Clarke tells him and he turns to her in confusion. “You have to put the word up first.”

“Oh, right,” Bellamy nods and erases the man, replacing it with five dashes.

“A!” Jasper guesses and Bellamy puts two As up on the board. After a few wrong guesses someone finally yells out “S” and the word reads: SA _ A _.

“Salad?” Monty guesses.

“Salad? Really?” Bellamy shakes his head and puts another mark on the hangman.

“Ooh, I know, it’s Satan!” Murphy yells and Bellamy nods with a smirk.

“I’m surprised you didn’t get it sooner, Murphy” he laughs. “Okay, next one,” he says, counting out nine dashes.

“A,” comes the first guess and Bellamy writes it up, followed quickly by E, and then a C. According to Bellamy there are no other vowels. There’s no S but there is an R.  _ _ _ C _ AR _ E. Clarke groans as she recognises the letters in her name.

 “Does that say Clarke?” she accuses, her first guess of the game though she’s been watching the whole thing unfold. Bellamy grins at her as he writes up the L and the K.

“Good work, Clarke,” he says. “Oh yeah, it’s two words,” he remembers, drawing a dash between the first three letters and the last six. _ _ _ / CLARKE

“How are there no vowels in the first word?” Clarke scoffs.

“Is there a Y?” Harper guesses. Clarke looks over to Kane but he’s still just enjoying the afternoon’s entertainment.

“Hey Clarke!” Jasper yells out as a guess.

“There’s no E in the first word, idiot,” Monty points out. People just start guessing random words after that.

“Sky,” “Fly,” Try,” “Cry.”

“Cry Clarke? That’s not very nice,” Wells says.

“It’s not cry Clarke,” Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Oh wait, I just realised…” he says and puts an I at the start, just as the bell goes. Everyone immediately loses interest in the game as they swarm out of the classroom.

“It was ILY Clarke,” he winks at her and she’s pretty sure she fails at hiding her blush this time, but she tries to scowl at him anyway as she gathers her books up and flees from the classroom, not stopping to wait for Wells like she normally does. She knows he’s just teasing her. He’s always flirty with her, but she knows she can’t read too much into it because he’s flirty with _everyone_ , and even if occasionally she thinks he’s more flirty with her than anyone else, she doesn’t let herself think he’s actually _into_ her. He’s just a flirt. It’s not his fault she developed this stupid crush.

 She’s just opened her locker by the time Bellamy catches up to her.

“Sorry if I embarrassed you,” he says as he leans against the locker next to hers.

“It doesn’t matter, Bellamy,” Clarke replies flippantly, gathering her things, not bothering to look at him.

“I was wondering…” he says hesitantly. “Do you want to go out with me?” Clarke stops, and so does her heart for a second. Surely she head him wrong. She turns to him and narrows her eyes slightly.

“Like on a date?” she clarifies.

“Well, I was hoping more along the lines of you being my girlfriend. But I can take you on a date,” he shrugs.

“Is this some kind of joke?” she asks suspiciously, her heart hammering in her throat. She’s never had someone ask her out as a joke before, but she knows girls who have, and she’s never actually been asked out at all before, so it would be less surprising if it were a joke. Not because she’s unlikeable, she’s actually fairly popular, but she has been told she’s pretty unapproachable.

“Uhh… no,” and he blushes just enough for her to realise he’s serious. He’s usually so cool and collected, she’s never seen him so unsure of himself. It’s endearing, really.

“You want me to be your girlfriend?” she asks, and she can’t stop a grin from spreading across her face as butterflies fill her stomach. He actually _likes_ her. Bellamy scowls at her.

“You don’t have to laugh at me, you could have just said no,” he says, trying to hide the hurt from his voice as he turns to go.

“Bellamy,” she grabs his arm to stop him. “I’m not laughing at you,” she assures him. “I was smiling because I’m _happy_ ,” she says, feeling her face heat up slightly. “I want to be your girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Bellamy grins sheepishly. “Does that mean I can kiss you now?” Clarke nods and Bellamy ducks his head to kiss her chastely. He goes to pull away but she drags him back.

“Kiss me properly,” she whispers as she opens her mouth to him. Bellamy obeys, sliding his tongue against hers, and she feels it all the way down to her toes. He only pulling away when they hear a wolf whistle from across the hall. Clarke blushes and Bellamy chuckles.

“Do you want a ride home?” Bellamy asks her. “I wouldn’t want you to have to take the bus.”

“That would be great,” Clarke agrees, and she can’t really be mad when realises the main reason he wanted to drive her home is so he can make out with her in his car, seeing as that’s the main reason she accepted.


End file.
